Brianna and Dekka: Arachne
by IronManRidingaNimbus
Summary: Here it is, Arachne! This is the story of what happened long after 'Brianna and Dekka', which you should read before this story, although this story is definitely a lot better. Also keep an eye out for Brianna and Dekka Part III, which is going to be written by my FF friend Kyle3698. We wrote this series a while ago, and now its getting a much needed re-vamp for FF! Enjoy!


**Brianna and Dekka: Arachne. **

Taylor Talent awoke to the sound of birds outside her hotel room in Fallout Alley Resort, California. What a ridiculous place. This is where her parents had grown up? No wonder they decided to move all the way to Japan. Around 40 years ago something seriously weird had happened; a huge dome encased the small town of Perdido Beach, trapping all the kids on the inside, and the adults outside. Nowadays the place was a 'FAYZ themed' Holiday Resort. Taylor had come over to the USA to learn more about where her parents were from, but she hadn't learned an awful lot.

There was a small graveyard where people who hadn't survived the Anomaly were buried, but everything else had been turned into some sick version of Disneyland. Guests could dine at 'McClub', a branch of McDonalds, or go for a swim in 'Duck's Pleasure Pool', which was not a pool, but a large water-park in the middle of the resort. Rollercoaster thrill-seekers could ride on 'The Mineshaft', and every Saturday guests were treated to 'Sam's Laser Light Show!'

Taylor didn't enjoy rollercoaster's much. Especially after reading about what used to be here, right where she was standing. This whole place used to be encased in a huge dome. Nowadays there was a large wall that marked where the edge of the dome was. The area was huge. It encased the 'town' of Perdido Beach, a large lake, and the Stefano Ray. Aside from the resort Taylor was staying in, there was also the appropriately named Clifftop Resort, which was reserved for esteemed guests. The President had once visited, as had many ambassadors from various countries.

After a quick breakfast, Taylor sat out side and began to read. After her parents had died, she inherited everything they owned. She was most intrigued right now by her mother's journal. She had written it over the course of a few years when Taylor was a child, but Taylor had never been allowed to read it. At least until now. She opened at page 47.

**_I can't believe that 25 years have passed since the beginning of the FAYZ. I still remember every intricate detail. The bugs. The coyotes. Our powers. Sometimes I miss being able to run as fast a speeding bullet, but life is less complicated now. Besides, Dekka still calls me 'Breeze' when we're alone. Finally we get time to ourselves now; Dekka's finally stepping away from those damn cars. _**

**_The US is a holding a reunion for survivors of the FAYZ. I can't go; I'm legally dead. Dekka won't go near the USA again. I can't blame her. Edilio is going to host a service, to remember the people who died inside the dome. I'm happy for him; he finally got his Green Card. It took the government far too long if you ask me. That man needs his face carved into Mount Rushmore. People will soon forget that the FAYZ was a serious, dangerous event though. They're knocking most of the buildings down, and building a holiday resort on the site. _**

**_It's outrageous! They're wiping out a piece of history, and trying to generate profit from dumb tourists. Coates was torn down yesterday, Edilio told us on Skype. The government is trying to think of a way to safely remove all of the uranium, and demolish the Power Plant. That's even more stupid. The Power Plant was part of what caused the FAYZ. Fallout Alley Youth Zone. It has that name for a reason. Now they're destroying the area's namesake. They'll dig up the graves in the Plaza next. It's all Albert's fault. He's paying for most of the resort. He bought Clifftop some time ago. We should have seen it coming. Not that he talks to us anymore though, or we could tell him he's being stupid and disrespectful. _**

Taylor closed the book. She needed to find this Edilio. Albert wasn't someone who would talk to her. He was the billionaire who owned the resort, and while Taylor was fairly wealthy herself, he wouldn't be seen associating with the likes of her. She had no idea where to look for this Edilio though. She didn't even know his surname, and most of the real information about the FAYZ had been covered up. Apparently the kids in the dome had 'special powers', but the official word was that they were just magic tricks. Not if her mothers journal was anything to go by. Some weird stuff happened inside that dome, and Taylor wanted to find out what.

**A/N:**

**Heyy guys! Right now is the epic conclusion to Brianna and Dekka's story, and the beginning of Taylor's. Watch out for more Brianna and Dekka from my co-author Kyle3698, who has written the final instalment of the original trilogy. If you haven't already, go and read Brianna and Dekka. I'll admit it isn't as good as this one, but you'll get a better idea of the story if you read it. If you hadn't figured it out, Taylor is Brianna and Dekka's daughter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and look forward to more. Read and review! **

**Iron Man. **


End file.
